


Breathless

by blklightpixie26



Series: Whompfest 2019 [1]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: When memories hit during a Curia meet, Jess questions if he truly belongs there. Dario and Khalila are there to watch out for him no matter what their positions call for.
Relationships: Dario Santiago/Khalila Seif, Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago, Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago/Khalila Seif
Series: Whompfest 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as part of Whompfest 2019. The prompt was on the Alternative Prompts list as #13 Breathless

Dario looked around the room taking in the member’s faces of the Curia. He knew that technically he wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near this meeting, but there was a reason that he broke the rules. Khalila must have figured out something to say about it, because no one made him leave. It caught his attention when Jess kept adjusting the neckline of his robe, almost as if it was trying to kill him. Dario frowned and opened his codex as if he was to start taking notes, but instead sent a message.

Khalila’s codex shivered and she took a second to look at the message. ‘Yellow. Jess.’

The Archivist glanced over at her lover then over to Dario with a discreet nod. “Can someone open that window please?”

“Yes, Archivist.” someone replied and the window was opened.

It seems that Jess had relaxed some so she continued the meeting without another thought. Khalila had known that the Historia chair did not need her assistant for this meeting, but allowed it anyway. It was something she was considering, the need to have assistants there in case something of note needed to be retrieved. At the moment though she knew someone needed to keep an eye on Jess.

With the window open Jess breathed more easily for a little while. It wasn’t until an argument broke out about the Black Archives and the damage to the Great Archives that it hit him. The smell of greekfire and burning flesh from Philadelphia hit first along with the image of Santi’s damaged arm and Chris’ fear for his lover. Then came the chemical that was used in conjunction with the mesmer in the former Archivist’s office to get information out of him. The smell of dragonfire hit him next, taking his breath away just has it had then. His lungs burned and all he wanted to do was cough it out, but he wasn’t going to show his weakness in front of the Curia. Finally the Greek Fire hit him again and stole the last tiny bit of air out of his lungs with the memory of Morgan walking into the room and being consumed by the flames then suffocated by her own hand to kill those flames.

“Red!” Dario screamed seeing Jess’ white knuckle grip on the chair.

Khalila’s stomach fell catching the sight of Jess and as much as she knew her place as the Archivist was in the room, her sense of duty as a partner pushed to the front first. “We will take a rest. Two hours for lunch.”

The Spaniard moved around everyone grabbing Jess and led him up to the observation room. He took the mask which held a supply of fresh oxygen and a chemical to open dilated lung passages and pressed it to Jess’ face. “Breathe Scrubber. Just breathe.”

Jess rocked in place slowly trying to get the anxiety to break and his breathing normal again. Logically he knew that he had blown everything for Khalila, personally and as the Archivist. He was starting to think that Thomas was wrong putting him in the Curia position or perhaps it was he, himself, that was wrong accepting a place in the Library.

As tears tried to leak from his eyes, the subtle smell of cinnamon and sandalwood surrounded him before familiar arms wrapped around his frame from behind. Just as careful, but nonetheless strong, another set of arms came around him bringing in the scents of clove, cognac, and musk blended in the air.

“Let go.” the soft, patient voice whispered in his ear.

The tears fell quickly as he let go of his defenses, and though it did not help his breathing, he sobbed into the chest of the person in front of him. Jess hated that it came on so quickly. He felt like so much less than he ever was before the dragonfire incident.

“Breathe, mi amor.” Dario kept his voice gentle. “In and out. In and out.”

It took a little while, but with Dario’s guidance and Khalila’s soothing motions between his shoulder blades, Jess was able to finally come back to himself. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right.” Khalila promised keeping as close as she could. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. The room started to close in and all I could smell was greek fire.” Jess relaxed into them resting his head on Dario’s chest. “I’ll tell Thomas that I am giving up the Curia position. This can’t keep happening.”

Khalila shook her head, “You will not give up your place. We will work something out.”

Dario took Jess’ wrist rubbing his thumb in circles. It was something that he realized took the rest of the tension out of his lover’s shoulders. “Just breathe. You and I will be seated next to each other when we return. You have nothing to worry over.”

“You won’t be there all the time, Peacock.”

Dario placed a finger under Jess’ chin and tilted his head to look into his eyes. “I will be wherever and whenever you need me.”

“Promises are made to be broken.”

“Only those made by people who don’t care enough.” the soft reply from the Spaniard has Jess swallowing hard.

When Khalila and Dario finally brought Jess back down to the conference room, their formal robes where nowhere to be found. Dario had Jess seated in the chair next to Khalila where he had been sitting and took the seat next to him for himself.

“We are going to try something a little different.” Khalila announced her tone belying her change from friend and lover to Archivist. “I am requesting that your formal robes be removed for the rest of this meeting. They are not serving a purpose other than helping to drag up bad memories.”

For the rest of the meeting, Dario’s right hand never left Jess’ left his fingertips constantly keeping slow circles over the sensitive skin. He noticed immediately the easy confidence had returned, and that was all he could ask for.


End file.
